In Another World
by The Twilight Necromancer
Summary: "Question everything" is a motto Falcone Vanalstyne, a Professor from what some call the City of Wisdom, lives by. So, logically he questioned the possibility of reincarnation - and ridiculed it. At least, at first.


**Rated:** G  
**Language:** English  
**Categories:** Humour/General  
**Title:** In Another World  
**Summary:** "Question everything" is a motto Falcone Vanalstyne, a Professor from what some call the City of Wisdom, lives by. So, logically he questioned the possibility of reincarnation - and ridiculed it. At least, at first.  
**Author's Note:** A short ficlet side-story of RoChronicles for Falcone, a Professor, and Ghebriel, a Biochemist. It's more or less of a post-RoC thing, but whatever.

**In Another World  
**

* * *

**In Another World  
**Falcone hadn't believed in reincarnation at first. What logical, knowledgeable man of science did, after all? Reincarnation was simply the hope of the foolish who had squandered their lives and longed for a chance to make amends. He did not count himself among the number who yearned to have a second chance - a do-over, so to speak. He was somewhat unhappy, yes, but he found that he could name no reason for it; he was well-off enough to get by, he was healthy, and he had a job that he enjoyed going to.

Or, used to enjoy. He'd been beyond ecstatic to claim the occupation at first, but then he felt as if something were missing. So he set off in search of something to fill the void that seemed to grow with each passing day.

And then he met Ghebriel.

That was the day his life changed forever. He grew to discover that he couldn't live without the man at his side - didn't even want to try. All the things they went through, everything they were together for, it brought them closer together and suddenly the wise, scholarly Falcone found that he had become one of the fools he had admonished for their belief in reincarnation. If this life ever ended, he wanted to be with the ditsy man he had fallen in love with all over again - he wanted the chance to live it through with him, as many times as he was allowed, for as long as possible. He could think of nothing else.

But all good things must come to an end, and on the day they were called by their friends to fight for the fate of the world, every last one of them met their end. As he held the lifeless form of his "wife" in his arms, waiting for his time to come as he knew it surely would, Falcone prayed that he had been wrong. He desperately wanted to have that ever-sought-after cosmic "do-over" he had ridiculed others for daydreaming about. If this was how it was to end, he would give up everything he had learned in this life in the next to simply HAVE a next - a second chance with the one person who made him feel alive and whole.

When he was reborn, he remembered nothing of the life he had come to love so dearly. It seemed there was a void in his heart once again, but he knew nothing of why it was there or what could fill it, and so he set out to make his way through life once again.

So again he became a Professor at one of the most respected, prestigious universities in all of Rune-Midgard. Again, he found company in the fairer sex and was disappointed. Again, he met Zira, Jeliel, and Shujiri.

And again, Ghebriel came to him - had searched for him, in fact. The 'Chemist remembered something of their past that he had not, and that feeling of being incomplete had driven him to search for the man his homunculus remembered with crystal clarity even though he, himself, had not remembered the finer details of the how and why.

Again, Falcone discovered his need to have Ghebriel near him. They sat up late into the night discussing what they remembered, what Pharin had told him that brought him to Lutie, and reaffirming that, yes, there was such a thing as reincarnation and, yes, they had gone through it - as had their friends in the rooms across from theirs.

Now, with everything sorted out and the threat to Rune-Midgard successfully annihilated, they were free to be together and live out their lives as nature intended without the interference of the destruction of the world.

As Falcone gazed down lovingly at the man he held in his arms, fast asleep and using his chest as a pillow, he smiled tenderly. He had never been so happy to have been wrong about something in this or any other life. And as he watched the drowsy man sleeping peacefully, a line from one of Chrnos's songs flitted through his mind in the voice of the prophetic musician, reminding him how truly lucky he was.

_But in another world, I would still love you..._  
**Fin~**


End file.
